As it is known, there are textile machines which allow making fabrics decorated in various ways, for example with various combinations of weft yarns and with colours or with even very complex figures.
However, the fashion field is continuously looking for new products and, in particular, fabrics allowing to make clothes with new and interesting features for the consumers.
To this regard fabrics decorated with pearls (wherein under pearls spherical or faceted elements or elements with any other solid geometrical shape are meant, for example with diameter equal to about 2 millimetres or 3 millimetres or more) made of glass or plastic or crystal or metal have always been very appreciated by consumers.
However, currently it is necessary implementing the fabric and subsequently applying the pearls as decorative motifs.
In fact, the manufacture of fabrics having the pearls directly in the weft was considered not implementable with the existing textile machines, as the machines during the operation inevitably cause the pearls' rupture and, therefore, the implementation of defective products and which cannot be marketed.